Storm
by reimihara21
Summary: on the way home, ash and pikachu camp out in a one room cabin. unfortunately, gary oak his rival is there. one night changes their lives forever; a night of romance.


**Storm**

**Disclaimer: This is for my twinny, sin_writer. We made each other do like 6 one shots, pairings of our choosing for the other. It so happens, that like half of them are for my RKHOS(Random Kingdom Hearts One Shots) the pairing is Ash and Gary. Please enjoy this.**

Ash wanted to take a break and see his mom. He was alone in the thick, green forest with Pikachu. The clouds suddenly covered the sun and it began raining hard. Pikachu and Ash ran quickly through the forest, the wind whipping the trees as they ran. A one room cabin stood there as a dot in the center of the circle. Pikachu quickly ran towards the door. The lights were on; good so someone could help them and let them stay the night. When Ash walked in, he got surprised at who was sitting in front of the fireplace; it was his arch rival: Gary Oak.

"What'cha doin' her loser?" Gary sneered.

"What do you think, gettin' shelter from the rain!?"

Pikachu got on all fours. "Pika pika." He said angrily getting ready to use thunderbolt.

"Your pathetic Pikachu hasn't evolved into a Raichu yet?"

"Hey Pikachu is fine just the way he is!" Ash said defensively.

Ash lunged his fist at Gary, which he easily dodged. He chased Gary around trying to lay punches and kicks at him. Gary made Ash tired from all his running and kicked him from behind. The black haired man fell on his face.

"You're still the same, loser." Gary put his foot on Ash's back.

Pikachu ran over to his master, scurrying around his head to see if was conscious.

"You're gonna pay for that." Ash said against the wooden floor.

He got up causing the brunette to lose balance and fell hard on his back. Ash stood up and brushed himself off. Unfortunately, he tripped on Gary's shoe and fell on top of him, their lips collided together, both wide eyed.

"Ugh, gross." Gary wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You fag!"

"Look, it was an accident you douche bag!" Ash screamed in Gary's face.

"Pika pika." A sweat drop fell on his brow.

Pikachu tried to calm them down but it was no use.

The rain came down harder, thunder roared in the skies causing the electricity to run out.

Both boys stopped their quarreling and fighting on the floor. All was silent except the storm outside. For some odd reason, Gary didn't want to get off his rival. He felt comfortable being on top. Ash didn't seem to mind being warmed up by Gary's body.

Pikachu scurried away to the other end of the room sort of knowing was about to transpire.

"You're warm." Ash blurted out.

"Hate to say it, but I feel the same." His face turned red.

Good thing it was dark so neither could see the embarrassment written on their faces. Secretly, both wished to share another kiss. Hesitantly, they leaned in and their lips met in a soft, hesitant kiss. The thunder's light reflected on the young couple as their limbs were tangled together.

Pikachu ran into the bedroom with his face red as his cute red circles.

The word rival flew out the window as they started their sensual dance. New feelings were being explored as they trekked into uncharted territory. Each new discovery made the other curious of what else could be found. Despite the howling of the wind blowing hard almost as if it could rip the root of the trees away, the cold felt ticklish on their heated flesh. Their bodies fit together perfectly like two halves of a pendant finally reconnected. The storm forgotten, it was just like a whisper in their ear, they were in their own world.

Poor Pikachu wished he was in a pokeball like the rest of his companions because of what was happening in the other room. He covered his ears, closing his eyes trying to sleep through all the racket.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Next Morning**

Ash woke up to find himself in Gary's arm in his birthday suit. He blushed at last night's events came flooding back into his memory. The sun's rays hit the small windows; it was as if it never rained yesterday. The rainbow's colors contrasted the light gray clouds as the sun slowly emerged behind them. Gary woke up and smiled. He kissed his blushing companion.

"Morning." Gary ruffled Ash's hair.

Gary stood up and got out a new pair of clothes from his backpack. Ash did the same. They dressed in silence. Pikachu yawned and shielded his eyes at the sight of the yellow rays.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

Pikachu's ears perked up and he eagerly ran onto Ash's shoulder.

"Sleep good buddy?"

"Pika." He nodded.

"Ready to go home Ash?"

"Yeah." He put on his backpack and his belt with his other pokeballs.

They walked the dirt path leading back to Palet town hand in hand. Pikachu jumped in one of Ash's spare pokeballs.

**A/N: that's a wrap. Hope you're happy twinny. I owe you more though; you better update your one shots as well. Plz review.**


End file.
